Kaylee
by foxy209
Summary: To realize her feelings, a little girl has to come in and bring Tony and Ziva together. Build up to major Tiva. A tiny bit OOC (Out of Character)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I know it sucks for all NCIS fans, but mot everyone can own it. I am one of those people who can't. :( On with the story now.**

* * *

"NCIS! Open up!"

Ziva heard the crack of the door as Special Agent Tony DiNozzo kicked it in. Both at once, Ziva and Tony stormed in, and it wasn't long before Tony held up Ziva and put a finger to his lips. With a notion somebody was home, he continued on, "There was a complaint called in- he stopped and raised his hand once again, listening one more time, sure he had heard something- Hello? Come out with your hands up." They drew their guns but were surprised to see who had just come out of the bathroom.

A little girl with a gun.

"Who are you guys?" was the question that came out of her mouth. "I know how to use this thing!" she yelled as she stepped back a bit. Tony looked at her with shock and then to Ziva who had taken out her badge and began to step forwards.

"We are NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"I know what it means," the young girl said as she gave Ziva the gun and out-stretched her hand, trying to stifle a laugh "I'm Kaylee." was all she had said to her.

* * *

Still with a look of surprise on their faces, Kaylee said, "So you got my call?"

"You were the one that called us? Where are your parents? Could we talk to them?"

"Yeah, actually I called about them. They disappeared." There was a sudden pause in the room when the two agents looked at the girl, wondering what could have happened.

"Do you know where they could have gone?" Ziva asked her coming closer, realizing something bad did go down.

"No. But I know who took them," she said with a bit of a smile and then she looked at Ziva and asked, "Can you help me get something in my dad's office? I was looking around and I found something you guys might need."

A strange look came across Ziva's face, but Kaylee was already waving her into the office. As she walked in, she saw the young girl had been looking through the office before her and Tony had arrived, it being half trashed and half perfectly neat.

"I found a safe while I was going through my dad's stuff. I guess there was a reason he kept the place trashed, but I need help getting into it." Kaylee looked at Ziva and smiled once again pointing to the top shelf. I need some help with it."

"Alright, Kaylee, we can bring it down and see if we can get into it."

Again, she let out a bit of a giggle. "I can open it easily, I just needed you to get it down for me. You looked stronger than him."

"How do you propose you do that?" Ziva asked as she lifted the safe down for the girl.

"Easy." She knelt down and said, "Wait you don't know how?"

"Of course I do."

"Well I can too."

Within minutes, Kaylee had the safe opened and got all of the papers out and in Ziva's hand.

"Amazing. How did you learn to do that?"

"My father taught me. Guess what else I can do?"

"What else could a girl your age possibly do?" Ziva questioned standing up and taking Kaylee's hand.

"You'd be surprised." She said as they walked out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

While in the car, Tony could see how much Ziva had liked the girl, they spent the whole time arguing about who could reassemble a gun faster and who could throw a knife better.

Not knowing how to fit into the original conversation, Tony struck a new one, "So how did you crack the safe so fast?"

"I did." Kaylee said from the back seat a bit mad that Tony had completely underestimated her.

Tony shifted the mirror to the back seat where Kaylee sat, scowling at him as if she were the parent and he were the child.

"Did she really?" Tony asked Ziva, lowering the tone of his voice to a whisper. In return, Ziva let out a huge grin and looked at Kaylee in the mirror and saw she, too, was smiling as they pulled into the Navy Yard.

As they got out of the car, Kaylee took Ziva's hand, and she already knew where she was staying that night.

* * *

They all stepped into the elevator, and Ziva noticed that Kaylee was almost studying her and Tony.

Just as Ziva was about to say something, the elevator doors opened and the bullpen was right in front of them.

Ziva once again squeezed Kaylee's hand and guided the girl to her desk and explained to Gibbs how they got the evidence and Kaylee's parents had been kidnapped.

Kaylee sat at the desk and took out the papers from her backpack that she made that had all of the crucial evidence from the folder written in sections and all ready to look at. Kaylee stood up and tapped Ziva on the shoulder hesitantly.

As Ziva turned to Kaylee, she already began talking, "Um... I know I shouldn't have but I made a list of the important stuff in my notebook and I thought I should save you guys some time." Kaylee handed Ziva the notebook with flawless work that looks like it should have taken hours. "Sorry I know I shouldn't have... But is it gonna help?"

"I believe that you just saved us hours of combing through the folder. When did you find the time to make these papers?"

"There was like thirty minutes between here and my house, I just remembered everything and made the list in my head. I figured that it would be cool if I sort of let you guys see inside my head. I color coded it too just in case I thought it would be easier for you that way."

"I honestly don't know what to say. I think that you are smarter than me."

"Thanks, but I am far from it. So, can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Um, I don't think you want to ask me in front or your boss." she said smiling.

"You can say whatever you want to Ziva right here." Gibbs announced, becoming a bit more intrigued by the mystery question.

"Um... never mind. I hate being the one who makes everything awkward. My mom said it's the one thing I do best."

"Alright you can ask me later."

* * *

After spending the day at the bullpen, Ziva had decided to take Kaylee home with her for the night.

"So what was that question you had for me earlier?"

"It's really none of my business."

"You can ask me whatever you want to, think of me as your confidant."

"Cool. Well, um... So... are you and Tony like together together?"

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Ziva questioned, being hit by yet another one of Kaylee's wrecking ball announcements.

"So you do like him. Can I give you a bit of a hint though? Don't widen your eyes when someone asks you a personal question like that. It's kind of like an automatic yes. Strike one."

"No it isn't like that at all we are just partners."

"So are you admitting you like him?"

"Are you going to keep doing this Kaylee?"

"Until you give me a real answer it's fairly obvious there's something between you two."

"Can you seriously just stop asking me can we choose a new subject please?"

"Wow avoiding the subject, strike two. You know my dad trained me in this stuff, right?"

"All I will say is he is more than the average partner. We are friends, nothing more, nothing less."

Ziva thought she had heard a bit of a laugh until she looked back to see that Kaylee was fast asleep. Sure she was finally asleep, Ziva paused for a moment and whispered, "Maybe." with a slight hint of a smile.

"Strike three." Kaylee mouthed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything. What a shock am I right?**

**Thanks for all of your reviews constructive criticism and thoughts about where my story should go are appreciated. On with the story now :D**

* * *

Around midnight, Kaylee awoke to see Ziva on the phone in the kitchen, quickly becoming curious. Just as she was about to get up and cure her suspicions of as to who she was talking to, she heard her name come up and immediately ducked under the covers, remembering that Ziva was a trained investigator and sneaking up and peering around the corner was of no use. She got this weird feeling Ziva would find her out and scare the crap out of her by sneaking up behind her. Kind of like that movie she watched with her dad on their movie nights the week before... So she just decided to eavesdrop on her like she did when her mom and dad were fighting.

"No!- Ziva paused and lowered her tone, and looked over to Kaylee making sure she hadn't woken her up. But what she didn't know was it was too late, Kaylee was awake and could hear every word she was whispering in secrecy -"No. She deserves better. We should just tell her what might happen. After this much time, the odds have almost tripled."

_"Why are they talking about me? Why am I so important? Oh my gosh... My mom and dad..." _were amongst the very few thoughts going through Kaylee's head right now besides food and Hitchcock.

"Tony... she, her parents are all she has left. I don't want her to... you know what I mean."

_"End up like you? Ziva, she'd be very lucky to turn out like you."_

Kaylee could have sworn she saw Ziva blush when Tony let out that remark, and her mind started to shift back to the conversation she and Ziva had on the car ride home and she, too, smiled a bit. _"I wonder if it's possible to get infinite strikes..."_

Those were the last sentences of that conversation that Kaylee got wind of before her eyes became heavy and she could no longer listen without her mind becoming clouded and drifting off elsewhere.

* * *

Kaylee opened her eyes to see that Ziva had fallen asleep on the love seat with the phone set sown on the table at the foot of the couch, which Kaylee was asleep on.

Believing she had a shot of not being noticed, she slowly inched down the couch towards the phone which was almost taunting her with all of the answers she desired. Her vision finally crystal clear, Kaylee reached for the phone and hit the on button. Within seconds, Kaylee saw that there was a password and let out a groan, then jumped realizing she had just woken up the world's best spy and immediately, turned it off and slipped under the covers.

"Ugh," Ziva groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair and almost drawing her gun before remembering Kaylee was on the couch. "Just like Tali..." she remarked looking over to Kaylee, thinking of her beloved little sister and her tragic fate.

For Ziva, she felt almost out of place saying Kaylee's name, but she stood up anyways and shook Kaylee a bit and said, "Kaylee? Are you awake yet?" After a few more times, she heard that familiar giggle and smiled a bit.

Kaylee turned around and said, "Oh, hey Ziva."

"Hey."

"What time is it?" Kaylee asked, pretending to not know anything about last night or the fact she saw the clock on Ziva's phone and knew it was exactly

"Six thirty eight."

"Oh! I really have to get ready I guess, sorry I held you behind." She echoed through the hallway heading towards what looked like the bathroom. As she turned in her eyes widened and she let out a clueless, "Ummm... Ziva?"

"Yes-" she paused for a moment, almost calling her Tali.

"Awesome." What Kaylee had just come upon was Ziva's 'hidden' arsenal of weapons. "You're like Mullins from The Heat!"

"Who?" Ziva asked her, clueless on the subject.

"Come on! Don't tell me you've never seen the movie The Heat!"

"Oh... Another Tony." Ziva remarked as she rolled her eyes and looked up at her ceiling, thinking about the conversation she had on the phone the night before.

"Another Tony?"

"Never-mind, just get dressed."

"Kay." Kaylee replied with a bit of spice and that now hauntingly familiar laugh that was starting to sound more and more like the echoing laugh of Tali inside her head.

* * *

After Kaylee and Ziva had gotten ready, they had gone off to do what they do best, at the one and only NCIS, but on the way Ziva had let some things slide that she probably shouldn't have.

"So what you talking about on the phone last night?" Kaylee questioned while thoroughly getting a good laugh at Ziva's reaction, her eyes almost screaming she was guilty. "I mean, it's obvious it was Tony, you were blushing the entire time, but then you started to talk about me and then I got curious. So, what about me is so important you two would stop your entire awkward conversation?"

"I- I... I do not know what you are implying young miss, but it is not ethical to your situation."

"I believe you are pulling... what was it, strike two or strike three from last night."

"I cannot believe you are still hooked on this. I'd say something if the right situation came up. Not that there is anything to say." Ziva stuttered, trying to make sure to leave a bit of net for the next Kaylee trip-up-question.

"Whatever."

"Thank you."

"Wait, you actually never heard of sarcasm have you?"

"Just drop it Tali!"

"What is that some kind of Hebrew word? Cool."

"What word?"

"You just said 'Tali'. What does that mean?"

Ziva paused a minute and glanced out the window for a second, not realizing the word that had just come at the end of her sentence, "Oh. Forget that we ever had this conversation."

Seeing as she had hit a personal spot, she pulled back and reviewed the information she had. She knew Ziva was talking about her and her parents, she knew that Ziva liked Tony, Tony likes Ziva, and 'Tali', whatever that meant.

* * *

"I hate this elevator."

"Kaylee, how can you possibly hate an elevator?"

"Gibbs has his secret conferences in here it's so annoying."

"Huh. I guess I never thought about it that way."

The elevator doors ticked open and Kaylee stepped out and stopped in her tracks as Tony was right in her way. "Well this just got awkward for you didn't it Ziva?"

"Hello Tony." Ziva said, trying to prove a point to Kaylee by brushing right past him.

Realizing she was about to get a brutal ass- kicking from Ziva, Kaylee changed the subject. "So you guys really have your ow forensic science lab and morgue like in NCIS?"

Catching on to what Kaylee was trying to do, Tony quickly answered, "Yeah. I could take you on a tour."

"Awesome! just please don't turn this into a Night at the Museum type thing."

"What?" Ziva asked once again clueless at the movie reference.

"You know, Ben Stiller, Ricky Gervais, Owen Wilson, Robin Williams? Directed by the one and only Shawn Levy. Do you even watch movies other than like, The Sound of Music?"

"I'm impressed." Tony cut in, finally finding something in common with Kaylee.

"Thanks, you're not too shabby yourself considering how you were almost going to get a new high score at your movie game, until you got the easiest movie question in history wrong.

"Wha?" Tony looked over at his computer screen to see that he had said Delorian DMC-12 instead of DeLorean DMC-12.

Ziva and Kaylee both let out smug laughs and Tony just forgot about it and moved on, seeing show he could not win.

"So Kaylee, do you want me to show you around now?"

"Sure. Ziva don't you have to like sing that song My Favorite Things or whatever that dumb mistaken string of words was called?"

Tony put out his hand and Kaylee slapped it as hard as she could like she did when her dad would ask her for a high- five.

"So has Ziva ever seen a movie that doesn't completely BLOW?"

"I don't know it seems unlikely though. But anyways, I think you should really meet Abby."

"Is she the coroner or the forensic scientist?"

"She's the forensic scientist, but I do want to warn you- he said as they stepped onto the elevator- she's goth."

"How is that a warning? Awesome!"

* * *

**So I was thinking that Kaylee should say something to Abby about Tony and Ziva and Abby should be like, "I'm so glad you said that..." Any ****suggestions on what she may have to show Kaylee or what she may say? Hmmmm... (I am stroking my invisible beard right now) :) Plz like, favorite, or follow to read more! Hearing what you guys have to say makes me smile!**


End file.
